Ser padre
by Roxy Everdeen
Summary: Ser padre significa más que poner pañales, y dar biberones, significa luchar contra la elección de nombres, contra desacuerdos de hermanas y contra las elecciones de un harapo viejo y deshecho


**SER PADRE**

**Disclaimer: **Todo el Potterverso le corresponde a J.K Rowling.Este fic participa en el reto** ¡Dile no al bashing! **Del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

Consistía en elegir un personaje que no te caiga exactamente bien, y escribir sobre él y que no se note que no te agrada. Yo elegí a Zacharias Smith, que no me cae ni bien, ni mal, aunque más tirando para mal.

I

Zacharias Smith estaba muy nervioso, Padma llevaba cinco horas en esa maldita sala de San Mungo, y los sanadores entraban y salían sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra ¡Cómo quieren que no esté nervioso!

Él nunca ha sido una persona con mucha paciencia, y lo de esperar no entraba en sus planes, pero no se atrevía a entrar en la sala donde Padma estará dando a luz a dos mellizas.

Así que lo único que puede hacer es esperar y aguantar a Parvati Patil, la hermana de su esposa, dando vueltas y mascullando cosas imposibles de comprender, al menos para él, porque Dean —el novio de la chica— parecía entenderla perfectamente, ya que la escuchaba pensativo y le respondía con una sonrisa.

Que no era fácil de aguantar, ya que a veces le miraba y le gritaba

—Es tu culpa, si no la hubieses dejado embarazada no estaríamos aquí, y ella no estaría sufriendo—Cuando decía eso él únicamente le miraba con cara de pocos amigos

¿Qué se creía? ¿Que a él no le dolía escuchar a Padma gritar detrás de esa puerta del demonio? Pues si creía eso, estaba muy equivocada. Le dolía más que cuando a los Carrows le daba por hacer rondas de cruciatus gratuitas, porque eso al menos le dolía a él. Pero ahora la que estaba sufriendo era ella, y él no podía hacer nada

Entonces una sanadora de andares bruscos salió de la sala y se dirigió a ellos

—¿Quién es familiar de Padma Smith?—Como si estuviesen compenetrados Parvati y Zacharias saltaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron a la sanadora, la primera en hablar fue Parvati

—Yo soy la hermana y él—Dijo señalando a Zach con rencor. Era conocido por sus familiares y amigos que Parvati y el chico Smith no se llevaban bien, únicamente se soportaban cuando estaba la hermana de la aludida en la misma estancia que ellos— es su marido

—Bien, pasen por aquí. Si me permite decirlo—Pidió la sanadora dirigiéndose a Zacharias, sin esperar el permiso comenzó a hablar— No he visto dos niñas tan diferentes entre si nunca. Una no para de llorar, en cambio la otra permanece muy callada, cosa extraña en un bebe, porque...

La mujer seguía hablando, pero Zacharias no la escuchaba, habían entrado a la estancia, donde se veía a una Padma Patil sudada pero con cara de felicidad, que dormía plácidamente entre las sabanas azules de la camilla.

—¿Dónde...—Pero Zacharias no pudo terminar la frase porque otra de las sanadoras venía cargada de dos bebes, no estaba seguro de si eran niño a niña, ya que desde lejos era totalmente imposible distinguirlo

—¿Cuales son sus nombres?—Preguntó la sanadora mirando encantada a las bebes, Parvati se giró hacia él con una mirada curiosa

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de como se llamarían las niñas, siempre había pensado que Padma elegiría los nombres, a él no se le daban bien elegir nombres.

—Tú mujer nos dijo que—Zacharias se giró hacia la primera sanadora que le miraba fijamente— te dijésemos que utilizases tu egocéntrica y astuta cabecita para escoger un nombre

Zach sonrió, era una típica frase de Padma.

—Esta se llamara—Dijo tras dudarlo unos segundo señalando a la niña que no había articulado ningún sonido— Megan Linda Smith, y esta se llamará—Repitió Zacharias— Susan, si Susan Victoria Smith—Terminó muy convencido Zacharias.

II

—¡Papá!—Gritaba una chica rubia corriendo hace un hombre muy parecido a ella. Zacharias miró a su hija Megan.

—¿Qué pasa Megan?—Preguntó mirando a la su hija.

—Mira, ¡Susan está haciendo volar mi libro! Dile que me lo devuelva

—¡Susan! ¿Qué le has echo a tu hermana?—Preguntó el hombre, sabía de las travesuras de su hija pequeña, y que en la mayoría involucraban a su gemela. La verdad es que sus jugarretas eran ingeniosas, pero no dejaban de ser eso, jugarretas, y él no lo podía consentir.

—Papá, no es mi culpa. No se como he echo levitar ese libro—Respondió su segunda hija con una cara dulce. Ahí estaba el problema, Susan era manipuladora y astuta, y Zacharias era incapaz de ver si su hija mentía o decía la verdad.

Zacharias estaba en un dilema, si dejaba a su hija Susan escapar del castigo, Megan se enfadaría y habría dejado que Susan se saliese con la suya; por el contrario si castigaba a Susan ella le techaría de injusto. Un momento, ¿Desde cuando a Zacharias Smith le importaba ser o no justo? Sus hijas lo estaban ablandando.

Y ¿Por qué justo en momentos así Padma tenía que estar trabajando justo ese día? Que mala suerte tenía.

—Chicas, hacemos una cosa. Yo no castigo a Susan—Megan iba a protestar cuando Zacharias la calló con un gesto— y no le digo a mamá que el otro día te metiste en su pensadero —La cara de Megan era todo un poema.

—¡Trato hecho, papá!—Dijo Megan con una sonrisa— Tú si que sabes hacer tratos, aprende de él, Susan—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad

III

—¿Que Susan ha quedado donde?—Zacharias Smith estaba muy consternado, esa misma mañana se había despedido de sus dos gemelas que empezaban su primer año en Hogwarts. Y ahora mismo acababa de recibir la carta diciendo las casas en las que habían quedado.

—Ha quedado en Slytherin—Repitió Padma mirando con preocupación a su esposo

Zacharias no se lo podía creer, esa chica tan dulce—bueno, eso se puede dejar a un lado, porque ella era una persona de lo más arisca—. Esa chica con el rostro tan angelical, con su tez morena—herencia de Padma—y esa mirada afilada. Bueno, puede que si fuese un poco serpiente. Zacharias sonrió, su hija tenía más agallas que él, Zach había rechazado estar en Slytherin porque no quería que su familia le rechazase.

—¿Zach? ¿Estás bien?—Su esposa le miraba con una cara extraña

—Estoy... orgulloso de mi hija—Padma sonrió y le abrazó dando saltos de alegría.

—Ah, y por cierto a Megan ha quedado en Griffindor—Explicó Padma en medio de la euforia, Zacharias sonrió aun más.

Su hija mayor, la amable y dulce—esta si— Meg, con sus cabellos rubios y sus escapadas nocturnas para ayudar a su hermana a no meterse en líos, sus charla interminables con Padma sobre el último libro que ha leído la pequeña, y sus sonrisas angelicales. Era una digna alumna de la casa de los valientes Griffindors.

—Tenemos dos hijas geniales ¿Verdad?

—¿Y ha tenido que llegar un harapo viejo y deshecho, como lo llamas tú, para que te des cuenta?—Preguntó Padma con una mirada de superioridad

**FIN**


End file.
